Because of a dare
by Jane7
Summary: Things weren't as people had made them out to be. Draco didn't turn all sweet when he met Ginny and she didn't become a rebel and go against her family. They were both just regular teenaged wizards, except the fact that Draco would eventually be in Voldem
1. Default Chapter

Things weren't how people had made them to be. Draco didn't turn all sweet when he met Ginny and give up his family inheritance just to be with her and Ginny didn't become a rebel and go against her family. They were both just regular teenaged wizards, except the fact that Draco would eventually be in Voldemort's inner circle and Ginny would be a big help with the resistance movement. If they were to have a relationship it would indeed be a hard one and it would take a lot to keep them together..  
  
It was summer and the upcoming school year was just a few weeks away. Virginia Weasley will be in her 6th year along with her best friend Linzy, they were both getting ready for a party a Ravenclaw 7th year was having. Practically the whole school was invited.  
  
"I wonder what we'll be doing at this party," said Linzy "Oh, you know spin the wand, truth or dare, or perhaps seven minutes in heaven," said Ginny while giggling. "I know who Id like to spend seven minutes in a closet with," replied Linzy "Let me guess, Harry Potter," said Ginny. "How'd you know," replied Linzy while blushing a shade of red that was brighter than Ron's hair. "Oh, its so obvious the way you're always staring at him and with your tongue hanging out of your mouth." "I do not," said Linzy while throwing her hairbrush in Ginny's direction. The hairbrush missed Ginny and instead hit Ron square on the nose. "Owww," Ron cried, "I came up to see if you guys are ready and this is what I get." "Oh, Ron I'm so sorry," said Linzy apologetically. "It's alright I guess. Anyway are you both ready?" "Yeah just a moment Ronnikins and we'll be down," Ginny while applying some lip-gloss. Ron nodded and vanished behind the door. "Anyway this party should be fun," said Ginny "Yeah maybe Draco Malfoy will be there," Linzy said smirking knowingly at her best friend. Ginny turned as bright as Linzy had recently been. "Uhm, let's go before Ron has a fit we all know he's anxious to see Hermione," said Ginny quickly changing the subject. With that both girls walked down the stairs of the Burrow and rode off to the party with Ron. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Ron, Linzy, and Ginny arrived at the party. The house was huge white house, at least twice the size of the Burrow. As they walked in they noticed a lot of familiar faces. Ron immediately found the bushy brown haired girl he had been lusting over for the past year.  
  
"Hey guys, I see Hermione I'll see you both a bit later."  
  
"All right, Ron," said Ginny while her older brother disappeared out of sight.  
  
Linzy and Ginny wandered around the house for a bit occasionally stopping to have a conversation with an old friend or to get a snack. They were about to go in search of Harry for Linzy but instead ran into someone else.  
  
"What's the littlest Weasel doing at a party, your brothers finally letting you out of your cage?" said Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, just shove it Malfoy," said Linzy.  
  
"I don't believe I was talking to you mudblood," replied Draco.  
  
Linzy looked ready to pounce on Draco when Ginny interrupted. "Is there anything you wanted Malfoy? We don't have all day to have childish arguments with you."  
  
"There are many things I want," Draco replied while his eyes combed perversely over Ginny Weasley's body, "but it will have to wait till later." With that Malfoy stepped away from Ginny and Linzy and back into the crowd.  
  
"Yuck, now I know how Pansy Parkinson feels all the time, cheap," Ginny said with a hint of humor in her tone.  
  
"Oh, you know you liked it," giggled Linzy, "Let's go find Harry now," Linzy said in a more serious tone.  
  
After a few minutes of searching Linzy and Ginny came upon Harry who was having a conversation with a fellow Gryffindor about Quidditch.  
  
Harry looked up from the boy he was talking to and greeted Linzy and Ginny, "Hey, Linz and Ginny having fun?"  
  
Linzy smiled seductively at Harry and took a seat next to him. "I'm having fun now."  
  
Ginny was feeling a bit out of place with the couple and decided to head outdoors for a bit. "Hey Linz, I'll catch up with you later I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you, Gin?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine Linzy you and Harry have a good time."  
  
Linzy only nodded before directing her attention back to Harry.  
  
Ginny stepped on to the porch outside where a group of people had gathered. Out of curiosity Ginny walked over to the group to see what they were all doing.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," said Lavender Brown.  
  
"What are you guys doing," asked Ginny.  
  
"Why innocent Virginia, said Malfoy while making sure he emphasized the first part of her name Virgin, "haven't you ever seen a game of spin the wand before?"  
  
Ginny looked down at Malfoy furiously and was about to respond when Seamus Finnegan a boy in Ron's year invited her to join the game. Ginny took the invitation and sat down. Draco smiled inwardly to himself the game had just gotten more interesting.  
  
"Ok, Seamus it's your turn," said a 6th year Hufflepuff named Staeci.  
  
Seamus nervously grabbed the wand. "Here goes nothing."  
  
The wand spinned around before it finally landed on Ginny Weasley.  
  
Seamus blushed and leaned over to give the girl a quick kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Ok, Ginny it's your turn." Ginny grabbed the wand. "Please land on Draco, I mean please don't land on Malfoy," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
The wand stopped on exactly whom Ginny didn't and did want it to. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny faked a disgusted look and said, " Well Malfoy, let's get this over with." Ginny leaned over and was ready to give Malfoy and quick kiss when he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against him. As soon as their lips collided a shout was heard, "Malfoy get your slimy hands off my sister!" 


	3. Chapter 3! woot!

Thanks to the one reviewer so far! Draco and Ginny pulled away from each other just as Ron's fist collided with Draco's face. "Don't you ever touch her again, you slime," Ron shouted.  
  
Draco's eyes flashed with hate. "I didn't do anything to your sister that she didn't like," Draco replied smugly. Ginny's cheeks blushed a shade of red that matched her hair at this comment. Ron was about to jump Draco again when Hermione appeared by his side to restrain him. "Come on Ron, they were just playing a game," Hermione said soothingly. Ron walked past Draco pushing him in the shoulder and grabbed Ginny. "We're leaving."  
  
Ginny Weasley did something next that nobody saw coming; she punched her older brother square on the nose. "Ron, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'll go home when I damn well please." Ginny shot one last look at Ron before storming away.  
  
Draco smirked at Ginny's response to her brother. "Feisty, I like it," Malfoy thought to himself. Ron noticing the look on Malfoy's face and made an attempt to punch him again, but Hermione still had a good hold on his arm.  
  
Later that night Ginny came into Ron's room. "Ron, I'm sorry about hitting you but you need to realize I'm no longer a little girl, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know Gin, but you'll always be my little sister. Malfoy is more dangerous then you may think. His father is involved in the Dark Arts."  
  
"You can't judge someone by their father Ron, that just isn't fair."  
  
"His father almost killed you in your first year by planting Tom Riddle's diary on you. Malfoy probably knew about it all along. What if he's using you to get information on Harry."  
  
"Of course Ron, no one would want to be around me unless they thought they could get close to Harry," Ginny said with a pained expression.  
  
"Gin, that's not what I meant," Ron called after his sister but it was too late she had already left his room. 


	4. Chapter 4!

Wow, I'm getting so many positive reviews! Thanks to everyone who's reading this ( this is my first chapter fanfiction and I'm glad people are enjoying it!  
  
The next couple of days Ginny and Ron avoided each other, but finally talked it out. Ginny spent the rest of her summer at Linzy's house, only coming back to the Burrow a day before going to Hogwarts to pack her belongings.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll be going back to school, I can't wait," said Linzy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sort of looking forward to it to," replied Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I can hear the excitement in your voice Gin. Anyway Draco will be at Hogwarts maybe a red headed Gryffindor will be getting some action this year."  
  
"Yuck, I wouldn't touch anyone in Slytherin with a ten foot pole."  
  
"Don't lie to yourself Gin, I've seen the looks you've been giving Crabbe and Goyle when you think no one is looking."  
  
"Eeewwwwww.. I'd rather have hair as greasy as Snape's than to go out with either of those dunderheads."  
  
Hermione, who had been staying at the Burrow for the last week of summer vacation, entered the room. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say goodnight before I went to sleep," Hermione said in a odd tone.  
  
"Uh, Hermione is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, sort of can I speak to you in private Ginny?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied as Linzy left the room.  
  
"Ginny, I um.. well I uh."  
  
"Yes, Hermione."  
  
"I like Ron, do you think there's a chance he'd well date me?"  
  
"Hermione, he's fancied you since last year!" Hermione's face lite up with a huge smile. "Really! Thanks for telling me. I'll ask him to Hogsmeade or something when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Splendid," said Ginny as she yawned.  
  
"Well, good night,  
  
"Good night Herms," replied Ginny as she watched her older friend exit her room. 


	5. Fun on the way to Hogwarts 5!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
On the train to Hogwarts:  
  
Ginny and Linzy had finally settled into their compartment.  
  
"I can't believe Hermione finally asked Ron out," said Linzy.  
  
"I know. They're so perfect for each other. I can't believe they didn't realize it sooner,"replied Ginny. "I hope things turn out for Harry and I the same way," said Linzy. Almost as if Harry had heard himself being called he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Ginny.  
  
"Umm.. Hey, Ginny and Linzy. I was uh, wondering if maybe I could talk to Linzy in private for a while perhaps if that would be alright," Harry said while blushing furiously.  
  
"Of course Harry," said Ginny smiling knowingly.  
  
Ginny exited the compartment and went in search for a new one. The first three she tried were all full until finally she found one occupied by only one other person. Draco Malfoy. Ginny entered the compartment unnoticed and took the time to look himer. Draco was defiantly not longer the scrawny pale boy he used to be.  
  
Ginny took a seat not far from Draco and coughed. He turned around and stared at the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Well hello there Virginia," Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy" "So where's your brother," Malfoy asked while scooting closer to Ginny.  
  
"Um....," was all Ginny could reply. She was suddenly aware how close Malfoy was.  
  
"You think he's close enough to catch us doing this," Draco said while lifting Ginny's face up with his finger to catch her lips with his own.  
  
Ginny enjoyed the kiss at first but finally snapped out of her trance. She quickly pulled away from Draco and walked out of the compartment. Ginny ran to the end of the train and sunk down to the floor.  
  
"What am I doing? What if Ron would of caught us?" Ginny asked herself.  
  
After a few moments Ginny gathered herself up and went back to her compartment where Linzy and Harry were.  
  
Ginny walked into the room and saw Harry and Linzy lip locked.  
  
"Oh my gosh i'm sor-rryy," said Ginny while turning a bright shade of red.  
  
Harry and Linzy immediately pulled away from each other. Harry had on his boyishly charming smile and his glasses were crooked.  
  
"I was just leaving," said Harry while winking at Linzy before exiting.  
  
"Oh my gosh Linz, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Linzy told Ginny that Harry had finally admitted his feelings for her and Ginny told Linzy about her encounter with Malfoy. They got so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice that they had reached their destination,until Ron came in.  
  
"We're here," said Ron.  
  
"Ok Ron, we'll be out in a moment."  
  
Ginny and Linzy gathered their things together.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year," said Linzy.  
  
"Certainly is," replied Ginny as both girls headed out of the train. 


End file.
